User blog:TheSoulofMelemele/Link vs Hipper
LinkHipperFakeTN.PNG|Fight of the century! This is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Link from the Legend of Zelda, and Hipper from Death Battle Fanon wiki Interlude Soul: Heroes can spawn, from a small queit forest, to a meme infested chat room. Sun: Well, we basically explained there orgins, does this mean we do not have to do a bio? Undyne: SCREW IT! NOBODY CARES ABOUT THAT CRAP ANYWAYS! Owain: Link, the legendary multi-incarnate hero of Hyrule, and slayer of Ganon. Sun: And Hipper, one of many heroes to the Death Battle Fanon wiki. He's a nerd, he's a weeb, she's violent. and I'm Sun... Soul: And it is our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a Fanon, Death Battle. DEATHBATTLE '---Random Forest---Midnight---Whenthisbattleisbeingwrote' (Cues: Glitchtale Encounter ) Link was wandering around after a full day of slaying monsters, and getting kicked out of another pottery lesson pondering why Ganon would not stay dead. He has been wandering for quite some time until he came across another hero, the legendary Hipper, as he was finishing off another one of JoshuaFoote's socks, by viciously bashing it's head in with a bloodstained manga volume of Waluigi's Sexy Stories. Hipper: Now stay away from my turf! (Cues: Calamity Ganon theme ) Link seeing Hipper kill to what at first seemed to be an innocent helpless person was shocked that someone would do something so horrid, until he thought one thing, "Ganon's incarnations keep getting uglier and fatter", as he equipped his Korkoriki Sword, and jumped towards Hipper, who dodged the bblow as he thought, "Joshua's socks keep getting more and more agressive, and gets into a combat stance as he uses hammer space to pull out a fresh copy of Fairy Tail, and destroyed it to show he was not going to mess around. ''FIGHT!!! Hipper stsrted off the fight by uprooting a tree and thowing it at Link, who cuts it in half with the Kokoriki Sword, and sheild surfs over towards Hipper and jumps into the air throwing multiple boomerangs at him. Hipper than pulls a giant Hammer out of nowhere and smashes the boomerangs, only to get stuck in the back by an arrow with an explosive on it. Link pulls out his bow with a flaming arrow on it as he releases it, forcing an explosion to occur, causing a crator to form around where Hipper once stood. Hipper: Admit it Foote, your no match for me... Waluigi comes out of the dust and starts rapidly kicking Link, into a wall, forcing Link to get up, and split into 3 other Links via Plot Induced Stupidity. one of the Links grabs a staff and freezes Waluigi in place as another plants a couple of bombs around him, and the last one moprhs into a wall, armed with a hookshot as he waits for the explosion to happen. Once the bombs have exploded the Link, fires the the hookshot at a tree, and stuffs the handle into Waluigi''s mouth, as the hookshot pulls back, ripping Waluigi's head from the res of his body, only for the three Links to be hit with a motorcycle that came out of nowhere to hit all 3, merging them into one once again. (cues: CROWNED ) Hipper jumps of the motercycle and smacks Link with his copy of Waluigi's Sexy Stories multiple times, a bit of blood and a tooth is seen coming from Link's mouth as he stands up. Link grabs an ocarina out of who knows where and starts to attempt to play the Song of Time, only for Hipper to grabs the Ocarina and smash it. Hipper then grabs a We Are Number One Parady's Veiw rating, and knocks Link into space with it. Link lands on the Moon from Majora's Mask and grabs the Giant's Knife, and smashes it against the Moon causing it to fall. Hipper, narowlly surviving the weight of the moon is gasping for air, and grabs a bunch of Minions and throwss them at Link to keep him at bay. Link just calmly slices through all the minions, and slashes at Hipper mulriple times, making him bleed heavily. Hipper: Before you kill me, I have one final request... A green tube is seen connected to Hipper's head as it starts pumping the substence known as Wanem into his brain increasing his muscle mass by giant sizes, as he kicks Link, sending him into a tree. Hipper: YOU BECOME EVEN MORE BROKEN THAN GALACTUS! Hipper puts on a paper bag with a badly drawn Bane mask on it over his head, as Link puts on his Ferice Deity Masl, turning him into the same Deity that slayed Majora. The true final battle was beginning. (cues: Pursuit~Cornered ) Hipper rushes at Link with an arm raised and thrusts it at Link who blocks with his giant sword. Hipper makes multiple more strikes until Link slashes his heavy sword at Hipper cutting off his non-dominant arm. Backing up from the pain and agony Hipper grabs Link's own weapon with his remaining hand, and cuts Link in half with it, and constantly stabbed Links head with it until it was all just a pool of blood. ''K.-'' Link is revived as normal by a fairy, and grabs the Master sword, thrusting it at Hipper as it breaks with in contact. Link looks up at the grinning Wikia User, wondering how many more times, he is going to go through the same thing. (cues: Wario's Theme ) Hipper grabs Link and holds him over his leg, not only breaking his back, but ripping him in half. Link is revived once again, with his last fairy. Hipper than grabs Link and rips his still beating heart out of his chest, showing it to Link, only before crushing it in front of him. Hipper: So, where is Foote's next sock... ''K.O! *Hipper is seen with BangJang and Char, looking for the next Foote sock *Link's organs are beeing eating by wild boars Results (cues: Waluigi's theme ) Undyne: HAH! LITERAL, BRUTAL OVERKILL! I LOVE IT! Soul: While Link was superior in Skill, Experience, and Arsenal, non of those could really compare to Hipper who takes all other catagories. ''Owain: Formely being one who buffs and nerfs without reason, the is no reason why he couuldn't do the same to Link, also considering Hipper has the abilities of both Hipper Wario and Hipper Bane, the outcome was pretty obvious from the start. Sun: Looks like Link, Wahs no match for Hipper after all. Soul: The Winner is Hipper. Hipper soloes LoZ with his pinky toe.PNG Category:Blog posts